Soul Bonds
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban in his 5th year for the DA and Cedric's Murder. He escapes with his true friends and true soul bonded help. They spend 10 years with the goblins in a time status chamber learning everything. They get their mastery's in all subjects including ones Hogwarts doesn't teach. They come out & Minister Bones & Madam Longbottom ask them to teach at Hogwarts. Harem


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was sent to Azkaban in his 5th year for the DA and Cedric's Murder. He escapes with his true friends and true soul bonded help. They spend 10 years with the goblins in a time status chamber learning everything. They get their mastery's in all subjects including ones Hogwarts doesn't teach. They come out and Minister Bones and Madam Longbottom ask them to teach at Hogwarts…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry had been changing since fourth year. He has went to Gringotts and got a inheritance test and found all his titles of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fey, Pendragon, Emrys, Peverell and Romanov. He didn't have time that day to look at his accounts but the Nation told him that the Weasley's had been taking money out of his account and so had Hermione. And they were still going through all the records.

He also found out he had soul bonds that were waiting to connect with him. He was shocked at the names but happy and concerned that he would have 8 wives he knew all of them but one. But it was love at first sight.

So when he went to his 5th year he made friends with Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy. He kept his friendships a secret he had a lot of Slytherin friends. He was keeping Hermione and Ron close to see what they were doing for his money.

He found out Fred and George were ones not stealing from him. Neither was Arthur according to the twins.

Now the DA had been caught. And he was dragged to the Ministry. They laid down the charges including Cedric Diggory's murder and using magic in front of Muggles. He wasn't given a trial but Madam Bones said she would help him no matter what and get Sirius free from hiding.

He was put in a high security section and he saw the Daily Prophet and saw Hermione, Ron, Molly, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were saying how could he go dark.

Harry was furious with the he was suffering from the dementors and they had betrayed him. He had a few encounters with guards where they beat him. He could feel his soul bonds giving him strength.

Suddenly a flash and his friends were here.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks his friends and bondmates

"To get you out. We have the US willing to give us political asylum", Daphne says

"The French Ministry is also offering that", Fleur says

"and the Nation of Goblins. We are taking you too the goblins in America", Draco says

"Now lets get you got of here. Stand back", Neville says raising his wand

Harry legs wobbled back.

" _Bombarda!"_ Neville yells and the cell busts open

"We must move someone would have heard that", Aleksandra says (She was one of Harry's bondmates

Draco and Blaise help Harry to stand as Neville guards everyone's backs. Neville had a sword and cut a Dementor in two. Everyone gathers together. A Daphne activates the portal and they walk through with Harry being helped by Draco and Blaise.

Luna, Susan, Padma, Su, Peneople and Lavender were waiting on the other side of the portal with Draco's soulmates Astoria Greengrass and Fay Dunbar. Neville's wives Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Millicent Bulstrode and Megan Jones. And Blaise Zabini's wives Tracey Davis, Katie Bell and Leanne Myers. Fred and George were there with their bondmates Alicia for George and Angelina for Fred. And Lee Jordan was with Mandy Brocklehurst.

The goblin healer were there and helped Harry onto a stretcher. And they rushed him off. The girls where crying at what had happened too Harry.

They waited hours in the conference room. Until a goblin comes in.

"I am King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation of France. Lord Potter is being treated but it will be a while before he is back on his feet. One foot had to be amputated as it was too badly damaged we replaced it with a robotic one and his eye is now robotic. You can see him now my ladies", King Ragnok says

King Ragnok leads them into the deeper part of Gringotts and to the infirmary. They see Harry laying on a bed and he had been cleaned up and put in different clothes then the rags he had been wearing before.

"He is going to need a lot of care", King Ragnok says

"He will need a lot of chocolate and several potions", the healer says

"We will help", Susan says going to Harry's side with the others who were soulbond

"I am a wanted criminal King Ragnok how can I leave this place?" Harry asks

"We will sort out your innocent but you need time to heal and bond with everyone. We have a time chamber. One year in the time chamber will be one day out here. So I suggest you take several days inside the time chamber with Healers and tutors so you can take your OWLS and NEWTS in the US way they have more subjects then the UK. What do you all say?" King Ragnok asks

"They all look at each other and nod.

"We are in. Maybe 10 days inside the chamber so that will be ten years", Harry says

"We will take you to the chamber now. Only us goblins can come out of the chamber before time is up. So are you really wanted to do this?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes", the all say

The follow Ragnok to the time chamber with Harry in a wheelchair. The room was like a giant house. They saw everything they would need to learn and to help Harry heal. And the rooms were spread out so they each could be with their soulmates.

"This will be your home for ten years. I will see you when your time is up. The tutors and healers will be coming and going. Good luck no one has successfully completed the training of the Nation. Good luck", King Ragnok says getting out and shutting the door

Harry was eased into bed with the Healers.

"You will not be able to use magic for several days and you will need a strict potion and chocolate schedule. You will learn the written parts of our courses for now then we will get your muscles working again", the Healer says

"Thank you", Harry says, "Ready everyone?"

"Ready", everyone says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Harry's Wives**

 _1._ _Daphne Greengrass (Lady Slytherin)_

 _2._ _Luna Lovegood (Lady Le Fey)_

 _3._ _Susan Bones (Lady Potter)_

 _4._ _Lavender Brown (Lady Gryffindor)_

 _5._ _Fleur Delacour (Lady Pendragon)_

 _6._ _Su Li (Lady Emrys)_

 _7._ _Padma Patil (Lady Peverell)_

 _8._ _Aleksandra (Lady Romanov)_

 _9._ _Penelope Clearwater (Lady Ravenclaw)_

 **Draco's Wives**

 **1.** _Astoria Greengrass (Lady Malfoy)_

 **2.** _Fay Dunbar (Lady Burke)_

 **Blaise's Wives**

 **1.** _Tracey Davis (Lady Zabini)_

 _2._ _Katie Bell (Lady Sayre)_

 _3._ _Leanne Myers (Hufflepuff) (Lady Steward)_

 **Neville's Wives**

 _1._ _Lisa Turpin (Lady Hufflepuff)_

 _2._ _Hannah Abbott (Lady Longbottom)_

 _3._ _Millicent Bulstrode (Lady Max)_

 _4._ _Megan Jones (Lady Shafiq)_

 ** _Fred Weasley_**

 _1._ _Angelina Johnson_

 ** _George Weasley_**

 _1._ _Alicia Spinet_

 ** _Lee Jordan_**

 _1._ _Mandy Brocklehurst_


End file.
